iCould Get Used To This
by pinkworlds
Summary: Sam and Freddie apparently love each other, but its seems like a dream every time Sam's in his arms. All the cuddling and kissing with love, but she could honestly get used to it.


**This is a really small one-shot made for fun(: based on the song I Could Get Used To This by The Veronicas. Hear it, it's really cute:D anyways, i hope you enjoy(: (ps: i don't own iCarly) **

About to be nine in the morning, and Sam Puckett had spend the night over at her boy friend's house. Benson's mom was at work and wasn't coming home until eleven in the morning since she took the night shift. It's been about two weeks since Sam and Freddie had gotten together, and she could say that, even though they've had many arguments, she's was surely enjoying him.

Her blonde curls covered her face as she was under Freddie's bed sheets. She slowly shook her head, when feeling something soft on her. She licked her lips when feeling them get tickled, and she slowly opened her eyes reveling blue crystals.

And the first thing she saw her boyfriend, with his nubbish smirk, and it made her smile. She stretched and twisted herself since he was sitting next to her. Attaching her hands together she placed them under her cheek and laid on them.

She hadn't even noticed, and when she did she chuckled, and slowly sat up. He still had his smirk and she leaned on the wall behind her. "Baby,_ you made me breakfast in bed_?" She chuckled and put her hair behind her ear.

He nodded, "Anything for Princess Puckett." She smiled, and then looked at him, as he placed her hands on her forehead. She was still a bit _mixed up in her head_. He leaned over and kissed her, the ticking from earlier came back.

She then figured it out, _he woke her with a kiss. _She bit her lip, and chuckled when he placed the tray with a leg on each corner on top of her legs.

Pancakes and a glass of milk with some orange juice and some grapes. She looked at him, "You know," she said and picked the fork getting ready to cut the pancake, "_I could get used to this_."

He chuckled and she followed as she chew on his special pancakes, and she did a thumbs up at him, "I'm glad," he smiled. As she ate, she would pull her blonde tangled hair off her hair; it was all frizzed up and it was bothering her.

She didn't have a scrunchy with her so she couldn't put it in a bun like she's used to, "Man, my hair's all ugly and chizz!" She complied and tried to comb it down with her palms. She saw Freddie chuckling, and she automatically tough that he was laughing at her.

She slid down, and tried to cover herself with a pillow. "Sam, what's the matter?" He asked and tried to pull the pillow off, but she wouldn't let go of it.

"My hair, I look ugly!" She screamed, barely understanding since she was covering her face. Freddie gently picked the tray, she was basically done, and walked over to his computer placing it next to it. He then smiled, and walked over to her taking a seat again and tired not to chuckle, while he struggled trying to pull it off her.

"Sam," he would say as she still hid under it, "Sammy," she went under the blankets and he sighed with a smile. He walked all over his bed and slid himself under, and soon he was in front of her.

She founded and he was still smiling, "Benson! I look-"

"You look beautiful," he said and kissed her. She looked at him, "No i don't; you're just saying that 'cause you're my boyfriend."

"Exactly, why wouldn't I think you're beautiful since you're my girlfriend?" He smirked, and she thought about it. He did have a point, she did tough he was pretty cute, hell he was hot, to her. And that thought was funny to think about.

"You mean that?" He nodded and pushed the sheets off them, and her hair was still the same. She tried to pull it down, and she smiled,

"I honestly," he started as he pulled her to him and laid her on his chest, "_think you look the best_, _when you're hair's a mess_." He kissed the top her head gently, and she smiled.

She pulled herself closer, and then laid her head on his legs as she looked up at him, "_I can't believe you exists_." She smirked, and he brushed her hair with his fingers, and smiled.

"I can't believe you're _mine_." He leaned down and kissed her again, and she giggled. _She could get used to this_.

She honestly thought that during the whole two weeks from when he kissed her live on iCarly where millions of people were watching to now that she's on his laps making out a little, it was a whole complete dream.

_Because she know he's too good to be true_, for her at least. He was there for her, he'll tell her that she's pretty, when she's with him, she doesn't feel alone. She doesn't feel worthless, she feels wanted and loved.

During the whole time she kept on thinking and thinking, what did she do to get him? She definitely thought _she __must have done something good to meet him_.

He chuckled, when he pulled apart, feeling pleased and jumpy. "Yeah, I'm yours." She smirked, and he then reached over to his drawer pulling a marker, and he smiled at her. He popped open the marker, and started to write down on his palm.

She narrowed her eyebrows at him, and she stared at him, and he then he showed her, smirking. She chuckled and watched his hand, "Property of Sam Puckett?" She read out loud in a toothy smile as she looked at the heart drawn next to her name, "So _'cause you wrote my name across your hand_, people would know you're mine?"

He nodded, and she smiled and nodded, "Okay," she giggled and grasped the market from his hand, and started to write down on her own palm. She finished the heart and showed him, "You're mine," she smirked, and then he reached for her hand.

Placing them against each other as he leaned down and kissed her.

Then they heard the living room door open, they pulled apart and looked at each other. "What was that?" She asked and stood up, as she looked at Freddie's bedroom doorway. "Oh my gosh, Freddie, what if it's your mom? She can't see us!" She whispered loudly, remembering when she had caught them once and swore to take Freddie away across the country.

Even though she probably wasn't going to, she was scared. At times his mom was some serious chizz and it freaked her out. She was freaking out now.

He stood up, and slowly opened it, walked to the living room. She was panicking and rapidly stood up, trying to find a place where to hide in case she walked in or something. She tiptoed to his closet and locked herself as Benson walked to the his door way.

"Carly?" He asked, and walked to her. She smiled, "Hey Freddie," she said and walked to his fridge, "Sorry if I just walked in, I didn't want to wake you." She smiled at him when he pulled out some milk from his fridge.

"It's cool, but, you scared Sam." He sighed and she narrowed her eyebrows at him, "Why?"

He shook his head and walked her to the door, "I'll tell you later," he said. She nodded and then walked toward her door, "Oh, hey I'm going to borrow some milk." She smiled and he nodded as she entered her apartment.

He walked to his closet and opened it, where Sam was sitting on the floor, biting her lip when he opened the door. He smiled and took a seat next to her, and reached for her hand, "It was Carly," he smiled and she sighed.

She stood up, and so did he going back to the bed. "So, your mom's not here?" She asked, making sure, before lying back down with him. He smiled, and nodded once more patting the empty space next to him.

She sighed and looked back at the closed door, afraid that she was going to walk through that door anytime. He kneeled on the bed and scrawled to her, getting hold of her hands and smiling, "She's not here; she's not going to catch us." He promised, and just by looking into his eyes she smiled.

She loved that _when she freak he'll understand_, He wouldn't get annoyed and asked her to just take a damn sit; but made sure she was sure and comfortable. She smiled, and then sat and when he laid down, she placed her head on his chest.

"Don't be scared," he knew she was frightened, and she smiled as his hand laid on his stomach.

_There is not a thing he'll miss_ and she loved that. _And she could get used to this_.

_She's feeling it all coming' over her_, she got that warm feeling in her stomach again, just by being in his arms and hearing his deep voice in her ear. _With him it all comes naturally_.

She stood up and smiled at him as her hair was all in one side, hanging as she leaned down and kissed him. She _lost the reflex to resist_, and put her arms around his neck as they would hear the smack of their loud kisses.

Make-out kisses every morning, or at least when Ms. Benson wasn't home, she smiled _and she __could get used to this_.

After minutes she stood up and walked to the bathroom after grabbing a set of clothes from her bag heading to take a shower. He went to kitchen taking the dirty dishes from earlier and started to wash them.

He went back to his room, and he couldn't hear the shower on anymore, she was most likely changing. Decided to pick up the messy room, he accidently dropped a journal from Sam's bag. He picked it up, and smirked when he read '_Read and Die'_.

Why would she write that? That was only going to temp people, and it was exactly what it caused him. He gently opened the cover and took a seat on his bed, and started to go over them. He started off with a smile, but as he went deeper and deeper into her journal he just stared at it.

She wrote songs, and she was good. Not typical good, but good. And it made him wonder if she sang too; she probably did.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she placed a towel over her shoulder and walked to him. "I didn't know you wrote song." He smirked at her, and she gasped quickly taking the journal from him.

"W-why did you read it? Didn't you read the title?"

He chuckled; she wasn't going to kill him. He stood up and walked to her, "Sam, you're good," He smiled and when he was standing next to her, he took the journal. She stared at him; she'd never ever showed anyone her lyrics.

When she wrote them, she was writing how she felt at the moment. And some of them are from before her and Freddie even got together. He smirked, and went to one of the first pages, "This is my fav," he pointed and she felt a hot.

She chuckled and looked away; Freddie took hold of her hand and dragged her to his bed where they took a seat and he read out loud, "Just don't know how you did it, but you got me real good," he looked at her and she felt her red face and looked away, and he chuckled lightly, "... but you don't even notice, boy I wish you would."

"Okay!" Sam said and took the journal from him, and he laughed. She groaned and he took her in his arms, "You better have been talking about me," he joked and she chuckled sheepishly.

"Right," she bit her lip and he kissed her cheek. He then smirked again, and said some lyrics out loud, "Think he might be close to perfect, girls you know what I mean," Sam slapped her face and he chuckled and continued, "He's got a face straight out of a magazine, got to pinch myself to know it ain't a dream."

"Fredishinie!" Sam whined and he laughed. She pulled away, and he posed, getting a hand over his chin and making squinted eyes, "Do I really got a face from a magazine?"

"Who said I was talking about you?" She asked and raised her eyebrow, and he raised his own. "Who else?"

"I don't know, someone who isn't you?" She smirked and he just kissed her, "Right." He said sarcastically and continued with some lyrics that catcher his eye. He sighed after a while and smiled, "_I love the songs you write_."

"Thanks," she said, "Let's go watch a movie." She suggested and he nodded, "Yeah, ok, which one?"

"Hmmm, Girly Cow?" She bit her lip and he nodded, "Bring it over!" He smiled and she smiled toothy, "I'm going to ask Carly to let me borrow it!" Sam said and ran over to Shay's apartment.

Coming back with the movie, Freddie was sitting on the sofa, already having the DVD set and a blanket. She put the movie and laid her head on his chest as he rested his on her shoulder. She didn't know if he liked the movie, but it made her happy that he was willing to watch it with him.

It made her happy that he was next to her at the moment, and she felt comfortable. He would say that _he likes the movies she likes_, and maybe it was just because he wanted to be with her, and it made her joyful.

As the movie played, she wasn't really paying attention to it; she kept wondering about her and Freddie. Thinking that _there __must be some kind of twist _at the moment, but she smiled, because either way _she could get used to this_.

Resting on him, as he would run his fingers on her hair. It was so dreamy.

She got a phone call in her call, and she ran to his room and sighed when she saw the ID caller. It was Saturday, and she had forgotten, she had therapy at ten thirty, and she had to be there in about thirty five minutes.

"I have to go," Sam yelled and her boyfriend walked in as she was putting her shoes on, "Why?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, "I have therapy," she said.

He could tell that she was upset, and he walked to her and kissed her. "Want me to go with you?" He smiled and she shook her head. "Why not?"

She tilted her head back, she just didn't want him to see her walk into the building and wait for her. She didn't want him to think that she was actually crazy. "Because, you'll get board just waiting." She sighed and grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder.

"Are you that's why?"

"Well, yeah, and-"

He pulled her hair back and kissed her forehead, "There's nothing wrong with you going to therapy," he smiled and she let a deep breath out. She shook her head, "Yeah there is."

"It doesn't make you any crazier." he smirked, and kissed her on the lips. She replied and smiled, _because he'll listen to me when she's depressed_.

_It doesn't seem to make him like her any less_.

He smiled and raised his palm and she chuckled, reading her name in his hand. She then rose hers, and they braced hands and leaned for another kiss. "You know," she smiled as she had her hands behind his neck, "Yeah?"

"The breakfast thing? Sleeping over, and having some lips to lips contact? _I could really get used to this_." She smirked and he laughed kissing his girl once more, "Anything for my Princess Puckett."

**So this was my one-shot, supper short and chizz:p tell me what you tough about it by reviewing;) Hope you enjoyed(:**


End file.
